


You Can’t Lie to Me

by halseam



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseam/pseuds/halseam
Summary: It is impossible to lie to your destined soulmate.





	You Can’t Lie to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Pinkberry Oneshot for tumblr user get-inthebin  
> Follow me on tumblr at halseam and halseamhllow

“You are such a nerd, oh my god,” Brooke laughs at Christine as they entered the small cafe, the warm scent of cookies and hot chocolate filling their noses at once. She smiles at the comforting smell and follows her friend up the couple stairs to the relatively small counter, of which a few employees stand.   
“What do you want?” Christine asks, fingers running over the spine of her book.   
“A muffin and a small hot chocolate, please,” Brooke replies, stretching out the ‘e’ in please. She’d honestly rather have a donut and a medium hot chocolate, but, hey, lying is fun. Plus it’s not really lying, it’s just... _stretching the truth_.  
A tall barista with brown hair tucked away behind her ear steps up to the counter, smiling at them over the glass.   
“My name is Chloe, welcome to Grains de Café, how may I help?”  
Christine orders her drink, a small mocha with extra whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkled on top.   
Brooke steps up, crinkling her nose at the specificity of Christine’s drink. She pretends to look at the menu for a few seconds before looking down and seeing something different about Chloe’s eyes. It’s strange, she’s been alive for almost twenty one years and has never seen this in someone’s eyes.   
“What would you like?”  
“I’ll have a donut and medium hot chocolate, please.” She doesn’t even notice it slip out until Chloe repeats it. “Oh, no I meant a donut and medium hot chocolate,”  
She curses under her breath and calls Christine over to order for her. That goes smoothly, of course.   
——  
As she lays in bed at almost midnight that night, her mind doesn’t leave that barista. Why did her eyes do... _that_? Why couldn’t Brooke make a simple order? Maybe she was just nervous? How, though? She talked to everyone in high school, and suddenly she’s graduated and lost all of that.   
The barista was probably just too pretty for her to handle. She was really pretty, after all. New pretty face, Brooke getting all flustered and nervous. Sounds about right. She remembers doing the same thing back in high school when a cute transfer student from the UK arrived and she was the one assigned to show her around.   
And the fact that Christine really likes Grains de Café doesn’t help.   
——  
They walk in side-by-side and approach the counter, again greeted by Chloe’s smiling face. “And how may I help you?”  
Christine orders a warm (complicated) drink after glancing out a large window at the snow piling down on the road. Brooke doesn’t care to pay attention to the order, instead simply stepping up and ordering-  
“Medium coffee with soy milk and two chocolate chip cookies- wait, what? No, that’s not what I want!” She groans and runs a hand over her face. “Chris, can you order for me again?”  
Her friend complies and Chloe laughs from behind the counter, stating the total price and completing the transaction with Christine.   
As they wait for Christine’s drink to be made, the three make small talk, Chloe reassuring them that _we’re fine. Only insane people will walk in this weather_. Brooke can feel her face burning with blush the entire conversation, mentally punching herself because _Chloe can definitely see and Christine where the hell are you going this is your drink we’re waiting for_. She simply gets a wink in reply.   
“Is this place ever very busy?” Brooke rolls her eyes and turns back to Chloe.   
She shrugs. “No. One or two people an hour. Even that’s complete hell- I didn’t mean to say that oh my god.” She turns bright red and hides her face in her hands.   
Brooke swallows from saying anything that can be interpreted at rudeness. “Not Chris and I, right?”  
“Oh, no no. It’s mostly old people and middle aged mothers with their toddlers,” Chloe mutters into her hands.   
Brooke laughs lightly and sees another worker in a navy blue apron walking with two cups and a muffin in their hand. They set down the plate and cups next to Chloe, say something quietly, then walk away.   
“Have a nice day.” Chloe deadpans and pushes the order toward Brooke.   
——  
And of course, Christine has a cold the next day, so she sends Brooke on a mission for yet another strange complicated order while she sits in her bed watching Disney movies. Chloe is already standing at the counter when Brooke arrives.   
“And where is your friend?” Chloe asks, smiling a little.   
“She’s sick. Uh... she wants a caramel macchiato with extra foam, rainbow sprinkles, and crushed candy canes on top. With a BLT sandwich.” She looks up to Chloe, who, with raised eyebrows, copies the order onto the cash register. Brooke sighs heavily, deciding to order what she really wants today. “I’ll get a white hot chocolate and a glazed donut.”  
“Her order gets more and more complicated every day. I’ll give you a discount out of pity for needing to carry that stuff-“ she tightens her lips and her cheeks tint pink. “Seven dollars fifty,”  
Brooke pays and takes a few steps to the pick-up counter. She stands with her hands in her pockets, Chloe arriving on the other side and leaning on the counter.   
“I’m not surprised she’s sick,” Chloe mutters. “Getting all this sugary goodness all the time,”  
Brooke laughs and looks down. “It’s not _that_ good. Hurts teeth,”  
“But it’s completely worth it. My mom used to warn me about stuff like that. ‘No Clo, it’s too sweet. You’ll hurt your teeth,’ ‘put holes in them,’ ‘need silver teeth.’” Chloe mocks her mom during her little monologue. “A have great teeth, now. All pearly white and one silver,”  
“Impressive.” Brooke nods and takes the tray from another employee, catching Chloe off guard. The brunette straightens up and deadpans again.   
“Have a nice day,” she says in an almost robotic voice. The two wave goodbye to each other casually as Brooke walks out.   
——  
When Christine leads Brooke inside the next day, her nose still bright red and eyes puffy but convinced she’s fine to go out in public, Chloe isn’t behind the counter like she usually is, instead it’s another employee with dark eyeliner and short blue hair.   
“Hey, uh, where’s Chloe?” Brooke asks, genuinely concerned, as they approach the counter.   
“In the back. What do you want?”  
“I’ll get a latte and plain donut.” Christine groans and walks away, voice nasally.   
“Hot-hot chocolate and a mint chocolate muffin, please.” Brooke shakes her head, confused why her mouth let that slip out instead of what she actually wants.   
The employee enters the full order and charges the money. Brooke wonders how she can afford this place every day. She waits with Christine at the end of the counter, Christine sniffling every few seconds and Brooke just hoping to get through this silence without making it awkward. The employee exits the back room after not even being noticed go in with a small piece of paper in their hand.   
“Clo wanted you to have this.” They explain as they hand the order over with the small piece of paper.   
Brooke reads it in silence as she follows Christine to a table.   
_Call me sometime? Don’t make any excuses. You can’t lie to me._ followed by ten numbers and a small smiley face. Brooke feels herself flush red and smile broadly when she realises what the note (and this) means.   
She has a soulmate!


End file.
